Storia Che Voglio Credere
by matsura akimoto
Summary: "Lantas, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuatmu percaya?" Kakei menjawab enteng, "Apa saja, asal bisa membuatku percaya." — Yamato/Kakei. untuk iamyunna13.


**disclaimer**: R. Inagaki & Y. Murata  
**for**: iamyunna13  
**warning/s**: AR. _tema ringan_. kinda OOC. shounen-ai. (selamat membaca.)

* * *

.

.

_**STORIA CHE VOGLIO CREDERE  
**_© matsura akimoto; 2013  
[ —dan semua berawal dari pesan singkat. ]

.

.

.

* * *

**i.**

Sebuah ponsel berwarna perak dipegang tangan yang cukup besar milik seseorang.

Shun Kakei mengedipkan lagi mata berpupil biru spiralnya. Berkali-kali dia berharap bahwa semua ini hanya mimpi—atau mungkin tadi malam ia membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding saat tidur sehingga ia berhalusinasi.

Mungkin.

Tapi Kakei mengedipkan matanya sampai perih sekalipun, ponsel itu masih tetap ada di sana.

"Tung—apa maksudmu?" pemuda berambut biru itu baru berani bertanya setelah sekian detik terdiam begitu saja.

Pemuda bertinggi setara dengan Kakei yang berdiri di depannya tertawa renyah. "'Apa maksudmu?' Kau ini... Aku rela jauh-jauh datang ke Tokyo dan akhirnya hanya dibalas seperti itu?" pemuda itu—Takeru Yamato—berhenti tertawa, namun senyum tak luntur dari wajahnya, lalu melanjutkan, "Aku minta alamat _e-mail_mu."

_Aku rela jauh-jauh datang ke Tokyo dan akhirnya hanya dibalas seperti itu?_ Muka Kakei kontan serasa memanas ketika Yamato mengatakannya. Malu sekali ketika menyadari bahwa mungkin sekarang wajahnya semerah tomat. Oh Tuhan, mungkin kepalanya benar-benar terbentur sangat keras.

Atau mungkin tidak.

"Ya ampun, kau—" Kakei mengambil ponsel dari tangan si pemilik dengan sedikit gelagapan, "—kau 'kan bisa memintanya ke Sena, atau Akaba, atau siapa saja. Tidak perlu sampai datang kemari."

Yamato memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku mantel coklatnya yang hangat, kemudian mengedarkan pandangan dari matanya ke sekitarnya. Sakura sudah bermekaran, namun sisa-sisa keping heksagonal bertitelkan salju masih terlihat menempel di batang pohon-pohonnya.

Matanya kemudian menangkap lagi Kakei, namun kali ini ia baru saja selesai mengetik alamat _e-mail_.

"Lagipula aku datang kemari hanya untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan. Aku melihatmu di taman ini ketika aku mau menanyakannya kepada Sena, dan—" Yamato menaikkan bahunya sejenak, "—_yeah_, sampailah kepada kita saat ini."

Kakei menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya, membentuk senyum meremehkan yang tipis. Ia mengembalikan ponsel Yamato. "Tokyo kota padat—aku akan tetap di Kansai kalau jadi kau," ucapnya, lalu bibirnya kembali datar. "Dasar pembual."

_Memang aku pembual._

* * *

.

**ii.**

Kakei menerima _e-mail_ pertama dari Yamato pada pukul dua pagi, seminggu sebelum upacara perpisahan sekolahnya.

Pemuda tersebut sedang tertidur nyenyak ketika ponselnya mendadak berdering di atas meja kecil dekat ranjangnya. Sempat ia mengutuk siapa saja yang berani mengganggu tidurnya, tapi pikirannya langsung terhenti melihat nama Si Pengganggu dalam pesan yang tertera di layar.

Takeru Yamato.

Meski jantungnya serasa mau meledak karena kesenangan, Kakei tidak mengerti. Pemuda berambut coklat itu meminta alamat _e-mail_nya pada awal Februari, namun ia baru mengabarinya pada awal Maret. Selain itu, apakah **tidak ada waktu yang lebih tepat** bila dibandingkan dengan dini hari, dimana semua orang sedang nikmat-nikmatnya tidur?

Saat membaca seluruh isi pesan, Kakei agak dirundung kecewa. Pasalnya, inti pesan tersebut tidak lebih dari _hai, ini alamatku. simpan ya_.

Tapi tetap saja hatinya sedikit meleleh. Mengingat sekarang bintang masih banyak bertebaran di langit, Kakei mengingatkan bahwa Yamato mengorbankan sedikit waktu tidurnya yang berharga hanya untuk dirinya.

Hanya untuk dirinya.

Dirinya.

Kakei langsung membalasnya dan menyimpan alamat _e-mail_ Yamato hanya dalam sekian detik.

Ia bergumam dengan wajah merah, sebelum akhirnya menutup wajahnya dengan selimut, kemudian tidur. "Oh tidak, aku terkesan seperti orang aneh yang sedang kasmaran."

_Memang iya._

* * *

.

**iii.**

Sejak saat itu, Yamato selalu menghubunginya. Minimal **lima** _e-mail_ sehari. Agak sedikit menyebalkan, memang—tapi Kakei sama sekali tak keberatan. Ia senang, malah.

Tiga hari sebelum upacara perpisahan, tepatnya sesudah Kakei sarapan, pemuda bertitel Eyeshield 21 Notredame di masa lalu itu bertanya.

_Kapan upacara perpisahan di Kyoshin?_

Kakei membalas dengan cepat dan singkat. _Tanggal sepuluh. Kau?_

_Sembilan._

Merasa tidak perlu bertanya lebih lanjut, Kakei memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya. Namun tak lama kemudian terasa getaran kecil.

Dia membaca isi pesannya.

_Kau akan kuliah dimana?_

Kakei cepat membalas, namun yang di seberang juga.

_Amerika. Bagaimana denganmu?_

_Saikyoudai. Kapan berangkat?_

Pemuda berambut biru mengerutkan dahinya. Lantas ia segera menarikan jemarinya di atas tombol-tombol. Pipinya bersemu merah, entah karena senang atau malu lantaran dipedulikan oleh—

_Paling cepat tiga hari setelah upacara._

—olehnya. Oleh orang yang ia kagumi. Yang ia sukai.

Hari itu, Kakei tidak menerima lagi pesan dari Yamato. Biasanya pemuda tersebut mengirimkan lima pesan, namun sekarang hanya **empat**.

Ada kecewa merasuk dalam hatinya.

Tapi memangnya siapa dia, sampai berhak kecewa?

_Memangnya siapa?_

* * *

.

**iv.**

Sembilan Maret.

Kakei mengerjapkan matanya lagi. Ah, mana mungkin ia lupa dengan tanggal ini.

Setelah mandi dan sarapan, ia bergegas menyambar ponselnya dan mendaratkan diri di sofa ruang tengah. Menyesuaikan posisi duduk yang nyaman sembari mengetikkan pesan singkat.

Sebenarnya pemuda tersebut agak ragu, tentang apakah ia harus mengirimi pemuda Kansai tersebut pesan ataukah tidak—pasalnya semenjak dua hari lalu Yamato tak lagi membalas pesannya, atau mengirimkan _e-mail_ yang lain. Tidak sama sekali.

Kakei merasa apa yang ia katakan pada pemuda tersebut—umumnya—tak ada yang salah sehingga menyinggung perasaan. Ia hanya menjawab seperlunya dengan agak _friendly_. Tidak lebih.

(Tunggu. _Friendly_? Tidak lebih?)

Tapi, menurutnya tidak ada salahnya memberi ucapan di hari yang spesial, meski ia tak yakin akan dibalas, toh setidaknya hari ini masih diingatnya dan ia masih baik hati.

Kakei mengacak rambutnya dengan gusar—_apaan, _sih_, kenapa aku bimbang tentang hal sepele macam ini?_—sebelum menyelesaikan ketikannya. Ditekannya tombol _send_.

_Selamat atas kelulusannya, Yamato. Titip salamku untuk pemain Alexanders._

Pemuda berambut biru itu beranjak dari duduknya, memutuskan untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah dahulu sembari menunggu balasan—ia ingat baju yang dipakai beberapa hari lalu ada yang belum dicuci dan ada pula pakaian yang belum ia setrika.

Sembari memasukkan pakaian ke dalam mesin cuci, Kakei berpikir, _apa Yamato pernah memikirkan diriku juga?_ Namun tak lama kemudian ia seperti merasa ditampar oleh tangan tak terlihat. _Tentu saja pernah—tapi, ya ampun, maksudku, memikirkan lebih dalam. Lebih berperasaan. Pernahkah?_

Pernahkah?

Kakei sebenarnya agak sakit memikirkannya, karena—demi Poseidon, ia adalah orang yang penuh logika meski ia sedang kasmaran! Yamato boleh saja perhatian padanya dan peduli dan selalu menanyakan kabarnya, tapi Kakei tahu ia semata-mata melakukannya karena ia temannya. Sekadar rekan yang dipertemukan _American Football_. Itu absolut sekali.

Hatinya saja masih meragukan tentang keyakinan bahwa Yamato masih mengingat janjinya untuk berada di lapangan yang sama di Jepang dan bertanding lagi setelah masa SMP mereka di Amerika. Janji itu sudah lama sekali, ditambah dengan lawan-lawan tingkat SMP yang banyak dan jauh lebih berbakat dibanding dia, sudah membuatnya ciut duluan.

Karena itu, ia tak mau berharap lebih jauh. Itu hanya akan membuatnya _jatuh ke jurang_.

Mungkin seperti halnya janji tersebut (suatu saat ia mungkin bertanya, "Masih ingatkah kau pada janji kita di SMP dulu?" dan pemuda berambut ikal itu balik bertanya sembari memiringkan kepalanya, "Janji apa?"), Kakei takut kecewa dengan jawaban Yamato, apa pun itu.

Itulah yang membuatnya tidak mencoba terlebih dahulu. Yang membuatnya tidak pernah bertanya. Ia boleh saja dibilang pengecut, tapi—ya ampun, manusia mana yang tidak takut dikecewakan?

Sepanjang hari, tak ada balasan dari Yamato. Saat jam dua belas siang dan Kakei tengah memasak makanan untuk makan siang (orangtuanya tengah pergi entah kemana), ponselnya berbunyi menandakan _e-mail_ masuk. Ia terlihat sangat bodoh—atau mungkin memalukan jika mau pakai bahasa yang sopan—karena ia berlari. Berlari hanya untuk membuka pesan yang sebenarnya bisa ia balas kapan saja.

Ia berharap itu Yamato.

Tapi—

_Nhaa, Kakei, latihan yuk? Aku merasa bosan dan gendut sekarang._

Demi Poseidon, Mizumachi mustahil bisa bosan dan gendut! Ia hiperaktif.

"Sialan kau. Kupikir siapa."

Ya. _Sialan kau_.

* * *

.

**v.**

Kakei membuka kaleng kopi dinginnya dengan agak tergesa, kemudian menenggaknya hingga tersisa setengah.

Setengah hari ini ia habiskan berlatih bersama beberapa anggota Kyoshin Poseidon. Bukan latihan resmi, hanya berolahraga ringan diselingi obrolan-obrolan santai. Tapi, di saat lainnya merasa senang sekaligus sedih (karena akan melanjutkan ke jenjang pendidikan yang lebih tinggi sekaligus meninggalkan sekolah yang meninggalkan banyak kenangan) Kakei justru melupakan seluruh perasaan itu.

Ia kesal. Dongkol. Kecewa. Hanya saja ia sama sekali tidak marah. Tidak menampakkannya di balik wajahnya yang tidak ekspresionistik.

"Sudah sadar akan kecewa tapi tetap saja begini," gumamnya pelan, kemudian memandang ke atas taman tempatnya berada, dimana awan tak nampak dan langit begitu jingga.

Sebenarnya, ponsel Kakei beberapa kali bergetar (ia men-silent-kan ponselnya karena sedang tak ingin diganggu pihak selain teman sekolahnya) namun ia terlalu malas untuk membukanya. Toh untuk apa ia melakukannya? Paling hanya orangtuanya yang menanyakan kapan ia pulang, atau Maki—mantan manajer—yang mengirimkan pesan agar jangan lupa padanya (Kakei yakin perempuan itu mengirimkannya kepada setiap mantan pemain angkatannya), atau Mizumachi yang senang karena hari ini Kakei agak (atau terlalu) agresif berlatih.

Lagipula, sudahlah. Dia akan berangkat ke Amerika tiga hari lagi—ia harus cepat-cepat mengemasi barang-barangnya.

Mungkin hatinya juga.

Aw.

Ketika akan kembali meminum kopinya, ponsel yang berada di saku celananya kembali bergetar. Dengan kalem Kakei membuka ponselnya.

_14 new e-mails._

Mata Kakei membelalak. Terlebih ketika mengetahui bahwa yang mengirimi semua itu adalah orang yang sama. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia membukanya satu persatu.

Pertama.

_Terima kasih banyak, Kakei! Sudah kusampaikan pula salammu. Maaf, aku terlalu lama merayakan kelulusan dengan Alexanders. Kuharap kau maklum. _

Kedua.

_Kakei, kenapa kau tak membalas? Dan lagi, ada yang ingin kubicarakan._

Ketiga.

_Kau marah? Aku minta maaf. Aku tahu sudah dua hari tidak mengabarimu apa-apa, dan aku benar-benar menyesal._

Keempat.

_Ya ampun, aku benar-benar minta maaf karena sudah membuatmu marah. Balaslah, ada yang mau kubicarakan denganmu._

Dari e-mail kelima dan seterusnya berinti sama: minta maaf dan minta ia bicara. Kakei agak menyesal karena tidak membuka ponselnya dari awal (agak egois, memang), namun di saat bersamaan ia agak merasa kece karena Yamato ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengannya.

Yamato tidak pernah minta izin bicara sebelumnya. Dia selalu bicara, baik menyinggung atau tidak, dan hampir tidak ada yang bisa memperdebatkan perkataannya.

Tapi batin Kakei berkecamuk. Apa yang ingin Yamato bicarakan?

Kemudian ia membaca pesan terakhir.

_Baiklah, ini pesan terakhirku hari ini. Aku tidak lagi memohon maafmu karena kau tak juga memberikannya. Dan coba tebak apa? Besok aku akan ke Kyoshin :D_

Wajah Kakei kontan memanas, bahkan telinganya sampai merah. Ia berharap pemuda itu hanya bercanda.

Karena hatinya sudah terlalu sering dibuat meleleh.

Lagipula belum tentu Yamato datang ke Kyoshin untuk menemuinya.

* * *

.

**vi.**

Hari itu—seperti yang lainnya rasakan—merupakan hari yang spesial bagi Kakei: dimana ia menutup kehidupannya sebagai murid SMA dan mulai membuka kehidupan yang baru sebagai mahasiswa, walau secara resmi belum dimulai. Selama acara sekolah berlangsung, banyak orangtua siswa berdatangan. Banyak isak tangis berdatangan dari para siswi. Banyak 'jangan lupakan aku' bertumpah ruah di udara.

Kakei memandang lama bangunan sekolahnya yang notabene tinggi. Setelah tiga tahun, akhirnya ia keluar dari sekolah ini. Bukan berarti ia senang—ia hanya merasa bahwa suatu saat ia pasti keluar dari sekolah ini. Banyak kenangan terjadi selama bangku SMA-nya, membuat pemuda itu merasa berat hati meninggalkan SMA Kyoshin—

—dan distrik Kyoshin sendiri.

Masih jelas di benak Kakei tentang alasan mengapa ia kembali ke Jepang. Dia menenteng bangga janji yang sudah ia buat bersama Eyeshield 21 di Amerika: bertanding di tanah kelahiran keduanya. Tapi bukan berarti ia optimis pemain yang larinya secepat cahaya itu mau mengingat janjinya.

Rasa itulah yang membawa Kakei kemari. Bertahan sampai sejauh ini.

Namun ketika dia sudah tahu siapa Eyeshield 21 yang dahulu dia kenal, dia malah kembali melangkah ke Amerika.

_**Duk**_.

Sesuatu menyikut lengan kirinya.

"Hei, ayo ke ruang klub. Kita rayakan perpisahan dengan klub _American Football_. Hanya kau yang belum datang ke sana." Maki Shibuya kemudian menarik sedikit bagian lengan seragamnya. Air mukanya lebih datar dari biasa.

Kakei menjawab tak kalah datarnya, "Baiklah."

Sesaat setelah Kakei berbalik dan mengambil beberapa langkah, kontan ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Shibuya belum beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. Pemuda berambut biru itu sedikit menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Sebelum itu—" Shibuya berbalik menghadapnya, ada sedikit senyum jahil di sana, "—datanglah ke gerbang depan. Ada yang mencarimu."

"Siapa?"

"Datang saja ke sana. Kubilang pun mungkin kau takkan percaya."

Benar-benar menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Kakei beranjak pergi menuju gerbang sekolah. Orangtuanya sudah pulang. Punya saudara pun mereka takkan repot-repot kemari. Siapa sih?

Ketika berbelok dan menampakkan dirinya sehingga terlihat dari gerbang, Kakei refleks memutar tubuhnya dan mulai melangkah ke belakang.

"Aku mau pulang saja."

Tapi sebuah tangan yang menepuk ramah bahu Kakei menahannya pergi dari sana.

* * *

.

**vii.**

"Maaf membuatmu lama menunggu."

Sosok di sebelahnya menaikkan bahu, "Tak apa. Aku sudah terbiasa."

Entah ini bermaksud menyindir Kakei atau tidak.

Yamato dan Kakei tengah duduk di atas bangku taman, sama-sama menikmati minuman kopi kalengan. Mereka sedikit memberi jarak duduk mereka, entah sengaja atau tidak.

Padahal yang namanya teman tak usah sungkan. Iya, 'kan?

"Tunggu sebentar." Kakei menghela napas, "Kalau aku tidak salah baca, kau mengatakan bahwa hari ini kau akan ke Kyoshin."

Lelaki di sebelahnya menggangguk, "Ya."

Kakei refleks memijat bagian antara kedua matanya, "Lantas mengapa kau datang ke SMA Kyoshin?"

Yamato tersenyum, kemudian sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Sengaja atau tidak, ia lebih terlihat menyeringai puas. "Lho, bukannya SMA Kyoshin masuk dalam daerah distrik Kyoshin?" tanyanya balik.

"Iya—_argh_, maksudku, kenapa kau datang kemari? Lebih jelasnya lagi: hanya memberiku selamat, berjalan-jalan sebentar bersamaku, lantas pulang lagi, dan—"

Ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud optimis. Tidak. _Ia tidak akan jatuh ke jurang_.

"—jangan bilang kalau kau datang kemari hanya untuk itu. Untukku."

Ketika semua yang Kakei pertanyakan sudah keluar, ia tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Ia malu. Secara tak langsung hal ini menunjukkan bahwa ia sangat percaya diri, optimis, dan membuat harga dirinya jatuh. Lagipula, bisa saja, 'kan, Yamato menjawab datar bahwa dia terlalu percaya diri? Bukannya tidak mungkin setelah ini pemuda Kansai itu malah menjauhinya.

Atau tidak.

"Hm? Kalau begitu aku takkan bilang."

Mata spiral kebiruan kemudian membelalak. _No. No. No. HECK NO._

Oh, iya. Mungkin Kakei sedang bermimpi. Atau kepalanya terbentur lagi (sebenarnya kepalanya tak pernah terbentur akhir-akhir ini). Tinggal menampar keras pipinya dan ia akan terbangun dan semua ini hanya mimpi.

(Meskipun hanya mimpi, tapi menampar diri sendiri di depan orang hanya akan membuat luka pada harga dirinya bertambah.)

Tapi Kakei masih berusaha menjaga air mukanya—ia tidak mau terlihat merona dan tersenyum malu. Kepalanya menoleh, menatap Yamato yang agak sedikit bingung. "Aku tahu kau menjawab seadanya, tapi aku sedang tidak bercanda," sahutnya ringan. Wajahnya masih tidak ekspresionistik.

Pemuda berambut coklat disebelahnya lantas tertawa. Tentu Kakei tidak bercanda, tapi keraguan mantan _linebacker_ Kyoshin Poseidon itu entah kenapa terlihat lucu dibenaknya.

"Lantas, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuatmu percaya?"

Kakei menjawab enteng, "Apa saja, asal bisa membuatku percaya."

Yamato tersenyum geli. Ah, memang lelaki disebelahnya ini sangat suka menjaga imej. Suka. Sangat suka, sampai _ia terkorek untuk membuang imej itu_.

"Kalau begitu, kemarikan tanganmu," ucap Yamato sembari menggeser posisi duduknya sehingga mendekati dan menghadap Kakei seutuhnya, kemudian mengangkat tangan kanannya, "Aku akan melakukan sesuatu."

Agak terbawa suasana, Kakei refleks mengangkat tangan kanannya juga tanpa berkata apa-apa. Sempat ia bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya tentang apa yang akan Yamato lakukan, tapi kemudian ia menampik keras pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu—toh (menurutnya) Yamato hanya iseng.

Ia percaya pemuda itu hanya bercanda.

Percaya.

Sangat percaya—

"Nah. Masih tidak percaya?"

—tapi kepercayaannya runtuh seketika.

Tangan mereka bertaut erat, mencari sela-sela kehangatan diantara angin musim semi yang tak terlalu dingin. Bukan Kakei yang melakukannya, tapi Yamato.

Pemuda Kansai itu kembali berucap, matanya bersinar dan tidak ada senyum disana, "Aku melakukan ini untukmu. Hanya untukmu. Yang kulakukan selama ini hanya untukmu. Masih tidak percayakah kau?"

Kakei hanya bergeming. Tidak—ia bukannya tidak percaya, hanya saja ia masih butuh waktu untuk mencerna semua ini. Apa yang dikatakan Yamato absolut sekali, tapi—sungguhkah? Bisa saja setelah ia _jatuh_ Yamato malah menertawakannya dan memberitahunya bahwa pemuda itu hanya mempermainkan perasaannya.

Tapi apa salahnya berharap?

"Dasar kau bermulut manis." Kakei mempererat tautan jemari mereka—senyuman dan rona di wajahnya sama-sama tipis, kemudian berbisik, "Mana mungkin aku _tidak_ percaya."

Lalu dua kaleng kopi kosong jatuh ke tanah.

* * *

.

**viii.**

_Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengantarmu. Aku sibuk._

Kakei refleks mendecak kesal ketika membaca pesan pertama yang ia terima dari Yamato hari ini. Memang beberapa hari lalu pemuda itu berkata bahwa ia akan sibuk dengan persiapan untuk menjadi mahasiswa Saikyoudai, tapi Kakei tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan sibuk mulai hari ini.

Tentu ia dongkol, tapi tetap memakluminya.

Lantas ia membalas dengan singkat sebelum menyimpan kembali ponsel tersebut ke saku celananya, _Tak apa-apa._

Dengan perasaan sedikit hampa, ia berangkat sambil menenteng kopernya.

.

Shun Kakei sedikit melirik-lirik pada pemandangan disekitarnya.

Banyak orang yang diantar orang terdekatnya ketika akan berangkat—baik domestik atau internasional, baik oleh keluarga atau teman atau orang terkasih. Sempat sayup-sayup Kakei mendengar ucapan 'semoga selamat' atau 'hati-hati di jalan' sebelum ia melihat orang-orang itu berpelukan dan kemudian melepas diri.

Tidak untuk dirinya.

Orangtuanya sibuk—ia bisa memakluminya; dia tidak punya kerabat banyak—masih bisa memaklumi juga.

Lantas mengapa ia sedikit berat hati ketika tahu bahwa Yamato takkan mengantarnya?

Kakei menampar keras-keras mentalnya. _Ayolah, Shun_, batinnya, _jangan kekanak-kanakan. Bersyukur saja Yamato punya perasaan yang sama._

Ketika terdengar pengumuman bahwa pesawat menuju Amerika akan _take off_ lima belas menit lagi, refleks pemuda itu berdiri dari duduknya. Duduk di kursi penumpang pesawat lebih awal baginya terasa lebih menyenangkan ketimbang duduk merenungi kekesalannya.

Namun baru beberapa langkah, sebuah tepukan dari belakang yang sangat familiar menghampiri pundaknya.

Pemuda berambut biru itu terhenti. "Tunggu," gumamnya heran, "tidak mungkin, 'kan?"

"Tidak mungkin apanya?"

Terkejut, Kakei membalikkan tubuhnya. Suara yang sangat familiar.

Kemudian tubuhnya didekap erat.

"Ayolah, Shun," bisik Yamato—Kakei merona hebat ketika pemuda itu tidak menyebutnya dengan nama marga untuk pertama kali, "belajarlah percaya padaku."

"Tapi kau bilang bahwa hari ini kau sibuk. Bohong sekali."

"Aku tidak bisa sibuk kalau aku tidak melihatmu."

Kakei tersenyum meremehkan, "Jangan memberiku rayuan gombal."

Yamato melepas pelukannya. "Aku tidak sedang merayumu. Itu absolut," sahutnya santai.

Kemudian mereka terdiam. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing—Kakei tidak tahu harus bicara apa dan ia sama sekali tidak ingin menebak apa yang Yamato pikirkan.

Keheningan itu terpecah oleh pengumuman bahwa pesawat akan berangkat sepuluh menit lagi—dan penumpang harus sudah ada dalam pesawat. "Aku harus pergi." Kakei menggaruk pipi kanannya yang tak gatal dengan jari telunjuknya—tanda sedikit gugup.

"Tunggu."

Yamato menarik lengan Kakei, secara tak langsung memaksa Kakei berpandangan dengannya.

"Shun—" katanya serius, sama sekali tak tersenyum, "—jangan lupakan aku, ya."

Daripada permintaan, di telinga Kakei, perkataan Yamato lebih mirip perintah. Lagipula, _hell no_, mana mungkin ia akan melupakannya.

"Apaan sih," sahutnya setengah mengejek, "mana mungkin aku melupakanmu."

Yamato takjub.

"_Yeah_, lagipula mungkin seharusnya kau yang berkata begitu," balas pemuda berambut coklat itu sembari menyikut Kakei. Hanya bermaksud bercanda, tapi perkataannya barusan menyentuh bagian paling dasar perasaan Kakei.

"Jadi kau mau melupakanku, Takeru? Gampang saja—lupakan balik saja. Beres." Kakei berucap sarkastis, wajahnya sangat serius.

Tapi seketika raut muka itu melembut.

"Tidak, aku bercanda. Aku tidak akan melupakanmu meski kau melupakanku."

Kakei melepas pegangan Yamato dengan lembut, lalu berbalik. Ia tersenyum tipis sembari berjalan menjauhi pemuda tadi dan melambaikan tangannya.

Namun, saat berbalik lagi sebentar, Kakei takjub.

Yamato sudah menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri tadi.

* * *

.

—**the end.**

.

* * *

oh. uhm. hai. masih ingat saya?

yang mengeluh karena ada ooc-ness di sini: kenapa mengeluh? saya sudah peringatkan di awal. tapi jika anda tetap ingin ngebacot soal itu, silahkan. SILAHKAN; SAYA EMANG GAK GUNA ;_;

untuk yunna: uhm. hai. masih ingat saya? ini fic buat kamu. iya, saya tahu ini telat banget. makanya, silahkan gampar saya.

untuk semuanya: review/concrit? :)


End file.
